La mort de Guybrush Threepwood
by Catel
Summary: Une fanfiction écrite il y a plusieurs années, jamais finie, et je ne crois pas que je la termainerai. Comme vous le constatez, j'étais en pleine période Pratchett :  Puisse-t-elle vous amuser cinq minutes.


Chapitre I

-Bon alors capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils vont s'échapper !

-Euh... Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! Commencez sans moi !

A vue de nez (mais même un nez aveugle l'aurait devin, c'était une cargaison de vessies de seiches. Très recherché sur les marchés portuaires, ça. Ca donnait une odeur pittoresque de poisson pourri sans laquelle personne ne viendrait jamais y faire des affaires. On ne fait pas confiance un marché maritime qui sentirait la rose.

Pour l'heure, Guybrush se dépêtrait entre deux attentats. Il n'était pour rien dans au moins l'un d'entre eux. Pour l'autre, il passerait un savon au marin qui laissait traîner des cordes pleines de noeuds un peu partout, sans s'imaginer qu'on pourrait rester coincé dedans. Comme une araignée de mer.

-A l'abordage, hurla un paquet de cordes se débattant sur le pont. Pas de quartier ! Feu ! Les grosses brutes et les truands d'abord !

-On va les avoir, capitaine ! se convainquit le quartier-maître, premier matelot, hunier et timonier Lafeuille. Le butin est à nous !

-Faites donner le canon ! Montrons-leur que nous sommes les maîtres incontestés de la mer ! renchérit l'adjoint, magasinier et armurier Gonzague.

C'était de loin le plus intelligent de l'équipage. Un titre qui n'était pas parmi les plus disputés chez les pirates. On y rayonnait essentiellement au charisme. Dans ces conditions, le poste de capitaine tenu par Guybrush Threepwood - dès qu'il se dépêtrerait, bien sûr - aurait dû paraître incongru. En fait, le charisme de Guybrush agissait à l'envers et produisait exactement les mêmes effets. Combien de maladresses, chez lui, aboutissaient à des triomphes ? Qu'il échange malencontreusement le sel et le poivre, et le voilà maître des Caraïbes. Ajoutons aussi que les pirates ont leur propre échelle de valeur, en ce qui concerne le partage du butin bien sûr (le voisin a toujours une part plus large que soi) mais aussi vis-vis du charisme: plus un pirate est hideux, sale, malodorant, grossier et idiot, plus il est respecté. Et bien que relativement regardable et assez poli malgré lui - sans parler du bain que Elaine lui imposait tous les six mois, un des sacrifices que Guybrush avait dû consentir pour prix du mariage -, Threepwood correspondait tout fait à l'image que de nombreux pirates se faisaient du valeureux capitaine apportant gloire et richesse ses subordonnés. Bien entendu, "nombreux" est aussi un terme relatif.

Le troisième et dernier membre d'équipage était un vieil ami (et encore une fois, le terme doit être préalablement redéfini pour entrer dans le Grand Dictionnaire illustré de la Piraterie). Otis aimait le grog, comme tout le monde, les fleurs jaunes, comme les shérifs, et la liberté d'autant plus qu'il avait peu souvent l'occasion d'en jouir. En échange d'un bain, Guybrush avait obtenu d'Elaine une amnistie à l'égard de son camarade.

-Bon alors, tu viens Guybrush ? lança Otis. Tu vas rater le meilleur, quand on leur fonce dessus en hurlant et qu'on les découpe en rondelles et...

-Oui, oui, je viens ! Dites-moi où ils en sont !

-On les rattrape, capitaine ! informa Gonzague. Le boulet a détruit leur mât !

-C'était quoi, ce bruit ?

-Tiens, ils ont des canons, eux aussi ? Ecartez-vous, capitaine...

-!

Plus rien. Mince. Le noir complet. Enfin, plus noir que l'intérieur des cordages, mais pas beaucoup. Guybrush ignorait ce qui se passait, mais il y avait un plus: il ne sentait plus ce qu'il destinait à remplir ses cales d'ici un instant. Le premier attentat avait donc pris fin. Il n'entendait plus non plus le bruit des mouettes; ça voulait dire qu'elles avaient abandonné l'idée de tourner au-dessus de sa tête avec d'inquiétants desseins.

Cependant, les cordes aussi avaient disparu. Guybrush se mit debout dans une nuit noire uniforme et silencieuse.

-Y'A QUELQU'UN ?

Question idiote. Il fallait s'appeler Guybrush Threepwood pour la poser dans de telles conditions.

-Horreur...

Un petit objet apparut et se dirigea tout seul vers lui. Pas le genre artefact maléfique. Enfin, si. C'était blanc et bleu et ça s'arrêta devant lui. Guybrush serait mort s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

C'était une tasse.

Un rire, bien maléfique celui-là le rassura. Ca, au moins, c'était normal. Quand on est mort, on s'attend à rencontrer de grands ricanements de choses acharnées à votre destruction. Pas un accessoire à thé Mais le rire était, hélas, celui d'une voix familière. A supposer que Guybrush fût le maître encordé des mers, quelqu'un d'autre était devenu celui des Enfers. Prévisible.

-Jamais !

-**Bien s****ûr ****que si. Aucun pirate ne rés****iste à un cargo entier bourré de vessies de seiches. Du moins, d'une odeur de vessies de seiches. Mais un seul se préc****ipite dessus en imaginant qu'il est authentique. Oh, je te dois des excuses. Mais le boulet de canon, lui, ét****ait bien authentique. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

-Comment as-tu... ?

**-Désolé,**** ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'histoire que le méc****hant révèl****e son plan. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. L'essentiel, c'est que j'aie ma vengeance vis-vis de celui qui m'a privé d'Elaine !**

-Ah oui ? Et que vas-tu faire ?

C'était sans doute la question à ne pas poser un personnage comme LeChuck. Le fantôme-zombie-mort-vivant-quoique-vraiment-mort-c'est-discutable-et-puis-zut rivalisait d'imagination avec l'Inquisition espagnole pour ce qui était des pièges, tortures, actes de cruauté et monstruosables horribleries.

**-C'ét****ait sans doute la question ne pas poser un personnage comme moi, Guybrush. Tu me connais... J'ai beaucoup de manies. Entre autres: je suis amoureux fou d'Elaine Marley;** (-Threepwood.) **j'aime l'odeur de la poudre de canon au petit matin... le midi aussi, le soir, voire la nuit quand je fais des heures supplém****entaires, passons; je HAIS ceux qui prét****endent se mettre contre moi; et enfin, je prends toujours les expressions au pied de la lettre.**

-C'est-dire ?

**-Chacun a sa propre conception de l'Enfer, Threepwood. Pour moi, l'Enfer, c'est te voir avec Elaine. Pour toi... A ton avis, pourquoi dit-on "l'Enfer est pavé de porcelaine ?"**

Le noir complet se couvrit progressivement d'une surface brillante obtenue partir d'une pâte de kaolin, de quartz et de feldspath.

- !

**-J'ai une course à faire sur Melée****. Passe une bonne journée****, Guybrush... Tu as tout ton temps: quand on est mort, tu peux me croire, C'EST POUR LONGTEMPS ! AH, AH, AH !**

Chapitre II

-Il a encore fait l'andouille avec les armes à feu, hein ? Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas y toucher. Il se coupe déjà suffisamment avec une cuillère à soupe.

-Désolé, gouverneur. Nos condoléances...

-Oui, merci, c'est pas ça. Ca va encore être à moi de réparer ses bêtises. Il me prend pour sa mère. Vous dites qu'il est mort sur le coup, c'est bien cela ? Mort, décédé, trépassé, occis, passé l'arme à gauche ?

-A part qu'il portait le sabre sur la hanche droite, c'est bien ça.

-Bon. Quartier libre pour vous. Je m'en occupe.

Être marié à Elaine Marley (veuve Threepwood), c'est comme s'engager comme second sur un navire : on a beau obtenir du pouvoir et une deuxième ration de grog, on n'en sera jamais le capitaine. Quant à l'équipage - celui de Guybrush - il sait qu'il pourra toujours pourrir la vie du second et obtenir tout le soutien du capitaine. A Melée, il n'y a guère de différences sociales entre la terre et la mer. Disons plutôt que c'est simplement une partie de la mer où l'on peut marcher sur l'eau. Et parfois des miracles très prévisibles s'y produisent.

Elaine se rendit dans sa chambre, prit un portrait de Guybrush posé sur une commode, l'embrassa, le fourra dans sa poche, descendit et sortit de chez elle. Les chiens étaient nerveux. Ils ne supportaient pas de voir Guybrush en peinture.

Le gouverneur se rendit en ville très sûre d'elle. La nouvelle s'était déjà répandue. Les pirates sont très indépendants. On a rarement obéi au gouverneur, qui, de toute façon, cherchait rarement se faire obéir. La politique sur l'île de Melée est plus simple que cela : tous les trois ans, les pirates se rendent l'hôtel de ville, prennent un bulletin sur lequel est écrit "Marley" et le déposent dans une boîte. Puis ils reprennent la mer à la recherche d'impôts à ne pas payer.

Ce principe de confiance rendait Marley très populaire. On ne lui adressa donc pas la parole dans les rues. Elaine a tendance aller jusqu'au bout de ses raisonnements. Inutile de lui parler du décès de son mari si l'on tenait pouvoir continuer d'expulser par l'autre côté le grog usagé.

Elaine entra chez "la vieille folle", surnom affectueusement donné à Lady Vaudou. La prêtresse n'avait pas encore l'âge de ne plus se marier, et pourrait en remontrer 99% de la population locale en matière de sagesse, mais elle avait aussi l'inconvénient de faire une magnifique collection de têtes désséchées. Les philatélistes ne sont pas bien vus dans les Caraïbes. Sauf si leurs timbres ont une valeur marchande, dans ce cas on ne les loupe pas (essentiellement parce qu'ils se défendent très bien au sabre, ce qui ne laisse pas de deuxième chance à l'assaillant).

-Entre, ma fille. Je viens juste de recevoir une pièce pour ma collection en courrier express. Un ami marabout m'a envoyé une superbe tête d'orang-outang désséchée. Je ne l'avais pas encore. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

-Immonde. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi répugnant. Cette passion est franchement dégoûtante.

Mais on respectait "la vieille folle" davantage encore que le gouverneur, parce qu'elle savait sous quels meubles se glissent les pièces de huit et comment ressusciter les gens. La réponse donnée fut donc:

-Très jolie.

-Je vois que tu viens me parler de la mort de ton époux. Pourquoi crois-tu que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour lui ?

Ce qui était encore plus énervant que les têtes désséchées, chez Lady Vaudou, c'est qu'elle connaissait les questions avant qu'on les lui pose.

-Parce que je sais que dans ce genre d'histoires, ON NE MEURT JAMAIS VRAIMENT TOUT A FAIT.

-Tout juste. LeChuck en est un bon exemple. Tu as dû deviner que ce zombie avait probablement quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Qu'est-ce qui te l'a fait penser ?

-Un boulet, seul, directement dirigé sur mon amour ? C'était trop évident. LeChuck a toujours brillé par sa ruse, jamais par son intelligence.

-Bravo. Tu sais donc qu'il va t'apparaître sous peu. Ce sera alors l'occasion d'exploiter ses faiblesses. Celles qu'il a ton égard.

-Que puis-je faire, Lady Vaudou ?

-Tuer un mort n'est pas chose facile. En comparaison, en ressusciter un autre est un jeu d'enfant. Contente-toi de surveiller LeChuck. Accepte tout ce qu'il te demande. Ruse. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour préparer le sortilège dont tu auras besoin. Il y a des ingrédients qui ne sont disponibles que dans des laboratoires expérimentaux aux USA. Ca fera quelques frais...

-Je paierai.

-Bien sûr, il y a la main-d'oeuvre, la garantie, la TVA, la taxe sur les importations, la...

-Il paraît que vous étiez à court d'oeufs de dragon de Komodo pour vos potions de longue-vie, depuis que j'ai mis fin à ce trafic illégal, et que depuis vous utilisez des oeufs d'iguane commun pour le même prix...

-...Mais je peux exceptionnellement vous accorder des conditions de paiement spéciales eu égard à votre grande souffrance...

-Bien.

-Maintenant, va, ma fille... Fais confiance aux forces mystiques des esprits de la Nature et de la Vie... Et sinon, la garantie est valable deux ans.

Elaine partit avec la désagréable impression d'avoir rencontré un autre personnage typique de la région. Qui porte des sombreros et des vestes à carreaux et fait de grands gestes en parlant. Tant de mauvais goût ne s'oublie pas.

Chapitre III

-Non ! Pitié ! Laissez-moi ! C'est trop horrible ! Je veux mourir ! Mince, je suis déjà mort. Ce sale LeChuck ! En un sens, il a raison. La mort, c'est pas une vie ! Oh, si seulement je trouvais un moyen de sortir de là...

Ca ne risquait pas d'arriver, vu que Guybrush ne se trouvait nulle part en particulier, et aurait donc du mal se retrouver ailleurs. Tout au plus, pourrait-il espérer se trouver quelque part. Pour le moment, il se débattait au milieu d'un magasin limousin tenu par un Chinois. Spécialité de vases, théières et assiettes décoratives. Cadeaux, listes de mariage, sur commande ou à emporter.

-Que l'honorable pirate se calme. Un éléphant ne saurait faire montre de davantage de furie dans cet établissement.

-Vous en avez de bonnes, vous ! Tant de porcelaine, et je devrais garder mon calme ? Alors que mon ennemi juré va mettre la main sur ma propre épouse ? J'ai toujours détesté les ménages à trois !

-Malheureusement, il n'est pas prévu que vous puissiez sortir. Lorsque LeChuck m'a tué et m'a demandé de continuer à tenir le magasin, il s'est montré très clair: tous les blondinets fluets ayant l'air moins idiots qu'ils ne le sont en réalité doivent rester ici, au milieu de mes magnifiques articles, et les côtoyer pour l'éternité. Je ne peux désobéir au grand maître du Big Whoop.

-Ah oui ? Eh ben... euh... J'ai connu des pirates qui se lavaient mieux que toi ! Euh... Monsieur ?

-Ho Mah-Thêt. Mon père était Vietnâmien. Il s'est marié à la fille d'un des nombreux négociants chinois qui viennent nous voler nos marchés, sous prétexte de lutte contre le capitalisme. J'ai décidé il y a quelques années d'étendre cette lutte aux Carabes. Cela ne marchait pas si mal. Et je vous recommande de laisser tomber les duels d'insultes: vous n'êtes pas de taille, et c'est certainement de ces pirates-là que provient votre odeur.

-Comment sortir d'ici ?

-J'ai bien peur que cela vous soit impossible, monsieur Threepwood. Il n'y a pas d'ici. Vous n'êtes nulle part et aucun moment.

-Mais, mais... Mais je dois réussir revenir dans le monde des vivants pour sauver mon Elaine des griffes de LeChuck !

-Bonne éternité, monsieur.

Pendant ce temps-là, enfin disons plutôt, un instant déterminé, Elaine, rentrée chez elle, entendit d'horribles accords de mandoline sous son balcon. Assez lasse, elle s'y présenta.

**-Oh, toi Elaine, reine des reines, douceur de la nuit, euh... Saleté de livre de rimes ! Voyons... -i... -i... Ah voilà ! ...sublime myosotis, accepte la sérén****ade d'un pauvre hèr****e, et accueille donc sa misèr****e... Je fais des progrès****, non ?**

-Sublime. Maintenant, il faudrait te préoccuper de l'apparence. Lave tes vêtements, perds du poids, rase ta barbe, prends un bain, et surtout change de parfum...

**-Que reproches-tu à mon eau de toilette Feu des Enfers, petite insolente ?**

-D'abord, de mériter son nom... Ensuite, d'usurper le terme de "toilette"... Enfin, bref, tu es encore loin de l'homme rêvé.

**-Oh ! Tu me fends le coeur, pour sûr****. Tu m'offriras bien au moins un apér****itif, en souvenir de notre longue amitié ?**

-Et de tes huit tentatives de meurtre, sans parler du reste de ton casier. Allez, entre, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Même de son vivant, LeChuck était un monstre brutal et cruel. Mais il fallait reconnaître que lorsqu'il entrait dans un palais sans intention de le piller et d'en massacrer les occupants, il savait à peu près se tenir. C'est ce qui expliquait son ascendant sur les autres pirates.

**-Ma chèr****e Elaine ! J'apprends que vous avez perdu votre ép****oux ? Triste nouvelle, vraiment. Ne devriez-vous pas porter le deuil ? J'adore le noir.**

-Je voyais plutôt le pourpre dans tes goûts favoris.

**-La couleur du linceul, hein ? Ha, ha, ha. J'adore ton esprit. Tu es comme une vierge de fer dans laquelle on se laisserait volontiers enfermer à jamais...**

-Et moi, j'adore ta poésie. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te laisse la chambre d'amis pour le moment ? Il faudra que je la désinfecte.


End file.
